Sé que tú, fuiste mi luz
by Always4Ebah
Summary: "Tú, Freya Mikaelson, siempre lucharás por ellos, por tu familia y si no mueres tú, deberás matarme a mí." Es solo una carta de un viejo amigo, me dijo que me deshiciera de ella cuando fuera dichosa y feliz...


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados son de Julie Plec y de CW Television.**

 **Freya Mikaelson  
Lucien Castle.**

 **Sólo es mío, el amor incondicional que le tengo al ship "FRUCIEN"**

 _Sé que eres tú, sé que eres mi luz, Freya._

 _¡Si tan sólo el día que entraste al Penthouse no hubiese estado tan preocupado por mi venganza, quizás te hubiese podido amar  
antes que el veneno se esparciera por completo! Pero ese veneno se encontraba en mi interior. ¿Cómo podría hacerte comprender  
que mi ira en todo momento fue justificada?_

 _¡Niklaus Mikaelson infectó mi alma desde siglos atrás! ¿Puedes imaginar el hecho que una persona sea tan mala para que borre toda  
huella de amor que habite en tu ser?  
¡Yo debí ser llamado su hijo, yo fui su primera creación, sin embargo me quito todo lo que tuve, me arrebató mi humanidad, me quitó a  
la persona que creía amar, cien años fui esclavo a su sombra, cien años!_

 _¿Cómo podría desaparecer un milenio de rencor, de odio, de soledad?  
Aún después de admirar la luz que transmitía tu sonrisa, aún después de perderme en el color miel de tus ojos. Tú eras mi boleto a la  
redención. ¿Quién si no tú, quien había sobrevivido a la maldad propia, podría perdonar y amar a una bestia, ayudándolo a sanar?  
Incluso, pude ver en los ojos del mayor demonio de este mundo, la forma en que pudo amarte y cuidarte como hermana, incluso aquél  
que me privó del amor, te amó inmediato sin conocerte antes._

 _Yo también pude hacerlo, yo también quería hacerlo, sin embargo la corona le fue arrebatada a él gran Klaus Mikaelson, yo me volví  
el demonio que era él._

 _Pude estar a tu lado, días y noches enteras donde solo te preocupaba cuidar a tu familia.  
Pude estar a tu lado en aquel bar Rousseaus compartiendo contigo un trago, y porque no, una vida.  
Pude amarte todas las noches, contar cada lunar de tu cuerpo, cada hebra de tu cabello, besar cada centímetro de tu piel, prometer  
olvidarlas y volver a empezar.  
Incluso pude ser tu objeto a canalizar siempre que lo necesitaras, saber que era esa ancla entre la tierra y el mundo sobrenatural al  
que te enfrentabas siempre que era necesario.  
¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me canalizaste?_

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Lucien Castle: – Sí que eres una chica oscura Freya Mikaelson, ¿amarrado en una silla sin poder moverme? Vino y un hotel barato  
y tendríamos el inicio de un romance. –  
Freya Mikaelson: – Primero tendrías que sobrevivir a esto…–  
Lucien Castle: – Amor, la resistencia nunca ha sido un problema para mi…–**

 **END FLASH BACK**

 _Después no me fue difícil fingir amarte, el intentar cortejarte y ganarme cada sonrisa que tus labios me ofrecían, pudieron ser un bálsamo  
para cada herida, pero el daño estaba hecho.  
¿Alcanzas a comprender la dimensión de mi odio? Fue el suficiente para crear un demonio mayor al que me había engendrado.  
Fue en ese momento en el que evite volver a ver tus ojos, necesitaba recordar por qué hacia lo que hacía y la bondad que de ti emanaba  
era un obstáculo, necesitaba recordar quien era, necesitaba recordar la maldad que había en mí.  
¿Aurora? Aurora solo fue un fin para un medio, mi amor por ella finalizó el día que conocí el amor y la sed de sangre, incluso a pesar de eso,  
preferí su compasión, preferí sus mentiras, no podía amarte más. ¿Has tenido alguna vez que aferrarte a algo tan fuerte para sobrevivir?  
Debes morir, y contigo morirá toda esperanza para mí, toda esperanza para nosotros, si es que alguna vez hubo un nosotros.  
Tú, Freya Mikaelson, siempre lucharás por ellos, por tu familia y si no mueres tú, deberás matarme a mí._

 _He escrito esta carta con mi puño y letra, porque sé qué harás lo correcto, porque sé que pelearas por tu familia, y ganarás, siempre ganan,  
porque sus lazos no están unidos por el odio, sus lazos están unidos por el amor, por un "por siempre y para siempre"_

 _Solo te puedo asegurar una cosa, que aún, aunque este muerto eres esa luz por la que cualquier ser humano puede ser capaz de dar la vida,  
cualquiera menos yo, mi vida estaba maldita antes de conocerte y después siguió así, sin embargo pude sentir que algo cambio, no lo  
suficientemente fuerte para dejar todo atrás, pero si para agradecer el que tuviese la oportunidad de amar sin poseer, de creer sin ver, de vivir sin ti,  
el tiempo que me quede de vida._

 _Destruye esta carta cuando seas dichosa, si es que alguna vez la encuentras, sabrás que alguien te amó y que fuiste una luz para alguien que no  
fuera tu familia, sólo recuerda siempre el día en que mi corazón se detuvo y sabrás que el último latido era tuyo._

 _Lucien Castle._

 _._

 _.  
._

Las manos de Freya temblaban, el efecto del veneno avanzaba de manera rápida, los lamentos de Kol inundaban el Penthouse  
y el grito desgarrador de Elijah llamándola era directo.  
¿En qué momento Lucien escribió todo eso? Se vinieron a su mente los momentos antes de su muerte, jamás se habría explicado  
por qué la miraba tan fijamente cuando le arrebató la maldición, no miraba a Elijah, no miraba a Niklaus, su mirada estaba fija en ella.

– ¡Freya! – le llamó Niklaus, las cosas parecían realmente estar mal.

La idea de ir a buscar el antídoto al veneno que le habían inyectado con Hayley a su Penthouse había hecho revivir cada fugaz vivencia  
que había tenido con él, que ahora, solo eran nada.  
Los pasos apresurados de Hayley llegaron hacia donde la confusa rubia se encontraba.

– Freya, es Elijah, es Kol, Marcel los mordió, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Aún no hay cura que… –Hayley observó la carta que sostenía Freya.

– Freya ¿Qué es eso? – Hayley avanzó hacia ella, sin embargo los movimientos de la rubia fueron agiles, de inmediato guardo la carta y  
se cruzó a unos pasos con la Hibrido que inspeccionaba detalladamente los gestos de su amiga, su familia.

– ¿Qué esperas? Nos necesitan – La voz de Freya se escuchó cerca de la puerta.

Freya estaba lista, tal como lo había descrito Lucien en su carta, siempre pelearía por su familia, y siempre ganaría.  
Y fue así como los Mikaelson cayeron en un profundo sueño, del cual cinco años después despertaron, luchando contra Marcel, contra el Vacío  
y contra su propia sangre lograron que su linaje permaneciera intacto.  
Por siempre y para siempre se había terminado, cuatro hermanos separados por un mismo destino, el ver la siguiente generación Mikaelson  
sobrevivir.

Nueva Orleans volvía a renacer de las sombras y el fuego.  
Vincent Griffith como regente de los brujos de la ciudad y representante de los hombres lobo, humanos, vampiros y brujos tomó el mando  
y logró una paz que hace doscientos años no veía la ciudad.

Una Mikaelson caminaba cerca de Rousseaus, su sonrisa resplandecía, llevaba a sus hermanos en su corazón y pensamiento y ellos le  
daban fuerza para resistir la lejanía de ambos.  
Sintió una suave brisa pasar por su rostro, eso hizo aumentar su sonrisa.

– Finn, también te amo hermano. – Miró al cielo, sabiendo que quizás su hermano no estaría ahí, pero ella en las nubes se lo imaginaba,  
en el viento lo sentía, su hermano muerto.

Siguió su camino con ambas manos en su chamarra, las tardes frías en Nueva Orleans anunciaban el inicio del invierno, en su mano tenia  
aquella carta, la cual atesoró con gran pasión, volvió a leerla una vez más permitiendo a sus lágrimas mojar el papel que llevaba doblado  
más de cinco años.

Había amado a Lucien Castle sin darse cuenta y él la había amado de tal manera que prefirió morir con el único sentimiento puro que su alma  
había albergado por más de un milenio.

– Hola hermosa, salí tarde del hospital, sabía que estarías aquí – La voz de Keelin llegó a sus oídos haciendo que Freya volteara inmediatamente  
al escucharla.

– ¿Qué pasa, que tienes? – Keelin preocupada tomó de la cintura a Freya para intimar el contacto depositando un suave beso en la comisura  
de sus labios.

– No es nada, solo estoy sentimental, ya me conoces…– Freya trató de sonar lo más convincente posible aún así Keelin no dijo nada, asintió  
levemente con su cabeza y después trato de tomar la mano de su novia, encontrando en ella lo que parecía ser una vieja carta.

– ¿Todo bien, malas noticias? – Insistió la morena en su preocupación. Volvió a recibir una respuesta negativa de Freya, solo que esta vez fue  
acompañada de un beso en la mejilla de Keelin, el cual ella no supo interpretar.

– Es solo una carta de un viejo amigo, me dijo que me deshiciera de ella cuando fuera dichosa y feliz. – El entrecejo fruncido de Keelin hacia graciosa  
la situación para Freya quien coloco la carta en la palma de su mano derecha.

– Incendia. – Murmuró Freya y la carta comenzó a quemarse hasta volverse cenizas en sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a disiparse en la calle  
del bar más famoso de Nueva Orleans.

– Es tarde amor, debemos ir a casa, no podemos dejar pasar nuestro aniversario. – La sonrisa de Freya volvía a ser la misma y eso tranquilizó a  
Keelin, quien vuelve a robarle un beso y se dispone a caminar con ella hacia su hogar.

Y fue así como Freya Mikaelson desató sogas del pasado y agradeció haber encontrado el amor a lado de Keelin, quien no tenía pasado, ni cargas,  
solo tenía una vida humana tranquila para compartirla con la mayor de los Mikaelson.


End file.
